dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User Model Registration
The Taken Models List needs an update. It isn't very new-user friendly, and doesn't list all the models which are currently in use - so, let's change that. Please sign with Heading 3 and link to your userpage, then list all of the models you are using. Sign Ups Luctor Et Emergo *Michelle Trachtenberg (Rhian Josephs) *Kodi Smit-McPhee (Oscar Mortley) *Yasmin Paige (Lilith Briar) *Benjamin Jarvis (Kiano Perro) *Hayley Williams (Bronwen Rhodes) *Alex Turner (Ryder Cressley) *Natalie Dormer (Adèle Bellerose) *Jack Whitehall (Christopher Summers) *Josh Hutcherson (reserved) Ckohrs0221 *Jena Malone - Charity Bagman *Martin Spanjers - Thomas Bagman *Haley Ramm - Faith Bagman *Michael Welch - Seth Mullins *Beverly Mitchell - Renée Delacroix *Katie Findlay - Hope Finch *Aaron Hill - Benjamin Flaherty *Danielle Panabaker - Abigail Cassidy *Braeden Lemasters - Aydan Dane *Gavin Macintosh - Henry Harper LiviaTheEmperess * Yao Zhang, Lu Han * Baekhyun Park, Lee Taemin * Seunghyun Park, Kim Jongin (Kai of EXO) * Engel Neuer, Mats Hummel * Becky Choi, Jessica Jung * Zitao Wang, Zhang Yixing (Lay of EXO) MetroMara * Valentina Willow, Georgie Henley * Lisbeth Ostberg, McKenna Knipe * Emily Williams, Elle Fanning * Flynn Matthews, Alexander Ludwig * Mississippi Ashford, Madeline Carroll * Aisling Callaghan, Dakota Fanning * Niall Mason, Evan Peters * Alcee Gallagher, Helena Mehalis * Freya Matthews, Taissa Farmiga * Isabelle Orsay, Kate Mara * Evelyn Daniels, Amber Heard * Eugenie "Nie" Neuer, Tiio Horn * Reserved - Lena Meyer-Landrut Blue Butter *Greyson Wilson, Grant Gustin *Karsci Russell, Hugh Dancy- Exotic *Jamie Black, Hayden Panettiere *Felicity Blake, Kaitlyn Dever *Albus Black, Chris Evans *Gigi West, Lily Collins- Exotic *Hyun Parkman, Kim Minseok (Xiumin) *Andrew Lemouix, Choi Minho Alyssa5582 *Mark Bagman-Liam Aiken *Beau Smith-Alex Pettyfer *Brooklynn Frost-Jackie Evancho *Aubree Dane-Ryan Newman *Emilee Stanton-Indiana Evans *Juliana Stanton-Brittany Snow *Estella Tyrrell-Anna Gunna *Julius Tyrrell-Colton Haynes *Calen Gilcrease-Dave Franco *Elmira Griffin and Elvira Griffin-Emilia Clarke *Claire Belrose-Cobie Smulders Alyncia *Harry Rawkes (Ben Whishaw) *Thalia Lestrange (Phoebe Tonkin) *Jenna Nordskov (Kelly Reynolds) *Alex Finley (Toby Turner) *Holly Bateson (Elizabeth Henstridge) *Madam Ivana Nixie (Amy Lee) *Kitty Mullins (Amy lee33) *Nissa Engström (Scarlett Johansson) *Jodie Bloodworth (Ellen Page) *Ever Nørgård (Melissa Rauch) Brocky *Bailey Jeon, Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho of Exo) *Miloh Kyung, Park Hyung-Sik *Theo Pyeong, Park Ji-Min *Carter Hwang, Oh Se-Hun *Chen Wang, Zhang Yixing (Lay of Exo; Shared with Liv) Sync *Kitrino Joseph Perro, Dylan Minnette. *Emerald Daniels, Alexis Blendel *Ivy Zariņe, Madeleine McNulty *Quentin Weir, Cameron Boyce *Solomon O'Seannaig, TJ Zecchino *Miriam Hayes, McKenzie Piper Harris *Wyatt Williams, Samuel Joslin (reserved) Jaye *Greg Blake, Ronan Parke *Malia Sakellarios, Emma Engle *Amelia Matthews, Cara Delevingne *Thomas Morgenstern, Liam Payne *Tyler Blake, Tyler Posey *Hunter Smith, Niall Horan *Margo Thompson, Cara Delevingne *Bryan Mendoza, Skandar Keynes (Lilly gave me permission to use him.) *Elizabeth Knightley, Nina Dobrev (reserved) *Alana Thompson, Barbara Palvin (reserved) Emerald *Adora Shadow, Jessica Alba *Alec Davidson, Jensen Ackles * Jean Shadow, Tao Okamoto Rabbitty *Alexandria Raintree - Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey *Elara Daniels - Kaya Scodelario *Osian Llewellyn - Chandler Canterbury *Abraam Gelashvili - Noah Lomax Jayjay *Tea Leoni, Nora Déonté *Hannah Hart, Tori Summers *Troye Sivan, Andrew Allen *Gemma Arterton, Sarah Grey *KD Lang, Kasey Wallis *Ellen DeGeneres, Jamie Gayle *Saber (Fate/Zero), Cameron Sophia *Zelda Williams, Casper Gideon Emmatigerlily *Stefania Owen - Demetria Crow *Miley Cyrus - Carmen and Kimi November *Yu Aoi - Sakura Briar *Merit Leighton - Raven Briar *Mia Hays - Twyla Selene *Asa Butterfield - Daniel Porter EvilhariboMadness *Kim Taeyeon - Teagan Ryu *Sean O'Donnell - Liam Hayes *Selena Gomez - Skylar Stravos *Im Jinah (Nana of After School) - Michaela Finnley *Chloe Moretz - Charlotte Blake (Gruff has given me permission to use her >.<) *George Shelley - Jack Staunton *Marlon Teixeira - Diego Itō *Kim Jongin (Kai of Exo) - Finn Park (Shared with Liv) Carnarvan *Ciara Bravo - Sara Atherton *Jeremy Sumpter - Madan Atherton *Preston Strother - Winston Wolf *Mason Cook - Owen Connor *Carlos Santana - Diablo Atherton *Dylan Everett - Francis Matthews *Hunter Hayes - Kedric Woodhouse *Tyler Mazzei - John Roger wolf *Madison Mclaughlin Jessica Rhoades *Ashley Boettcher Ryllae warne fan *Aubree millar Rose Gabriel *Karen gillan Mia Anderson Lauren Anderson *Natalie alyn lynd Ava Hallow *Bridgit Jeske Gwenevere Clarity Wolf *Sabrina carpenter Kielo Lehti *Hayley Mcfarland Rhea Lindström Sophie *Ariana Grande (Lillian "Heliel" Arcanus) *A.J. Cook (Courtney Holland) *Matthew Gray Gubler (Lars Reichert) *Thomas Muller (Leif Reichert) *Meisa Kuroki (Maya Yamaoka) *Paget Brewster (Abby Amburgey) Kibethastarael *Laneya Grace (Manon Kovalevskaya) *Taylor Swift (Niele Jusmaite) *Isabelle Fuhrman (Kea Willow) *Frida Gustavsson (Dana Ukhtomskaia) Echostar *Teresa Black (Echostar) *Ashley Flame (Susan Coffey) *Professor Joseph Euclide (George Clooney) *Professor Paige Turner (Charlize Theron) *Mary Waters (Echostar's sister) *Thomas Hayden (Brad Pitt) *Patricia Hayden (Kimberly Whalen) *Ace Macbeth (Hayden Joel Osment) *Adelina LeClerc (Mae Whitman) Catty *Stefanie Scott - Silena Bennett *Chloe O'Malley - Suzanna Williams *Alissa Skovbye - Cecilie Eskildsen *Lauren Dundee - Victoria Iglesias *Bae Su-Ji - Sadie Cha *Mutya Orquia - Clarissa Adler *Benedict Cumberbatch - William Knightley (reserved) *Jennifer Ulrich - Julchen Beilschmidt Fernflight *Declan Stump (Patrick Stump) *Krystal Waters (Elisa Yao) YorkieWolf *Billie Ella Gershwin (India Eisley) *WIP Awesome *Kim Seuk Hye ~ Mei Yang *Kwon Yuri ~ Maddy Chong LittleRedCrazyHood *Taylor Momsen - Amelie Hall *Kathryn Prescott - Cressida Allen *Zooey Deschanel - Diana Chevalier *Freddie Highmore - Aiden Anderson *Arthur Gosse - Tarrin Tyler *Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Xavier Hartt Effie.stroud * Gulliver McGrath (Sterling Oddpick) * Ava Allan (Honey Stevenson) * Max Schneider (Kole Whitacre) * Willy Cartier (Xander Douglas-Hamilton) * Dalianah Arekion (Maristela Binici) * Jennifer Connelly (Rosanna Hatchet) * Persia White (Sol Pilar Quinones) Livias13 *Abigail Bellerose (Britt Robertson) BluueAces *Fearne Cotton (Lydiae Bardy) *Anne Hathaway - Alice in Wonderland (Nicoleta Cristina Vãduva) *Sophie Ellis-Bextor (Reserved) (Silvia Castellan-Morpheus - Sandboxed) *Jack Gleeson (Olly Rosenfield) *David Henrie (Lance Zariņš) *Angela Bassett (Acacia Sekibo) (Expansion) *Lorde (Reserved) Omnia Lesvos * Haley Pullos (Rheine Kögler) * Morgan Lily (Reserved, assuming no one is using her) (Eloise Torskaal) * Miranda Cosgrove (Reserved, I checked and the character who was using it has been deleted) (Arella Knightley) * Brighton Sharbino (Reserved) (Katherine Déonté-Marxa) User:Pelagic *Hallie Eisenberg- Pelagia (Siren) Liquero MinaTula *Brighid Fleming (Heather Jordan) *Kathryn Newton (Anastasia Washburn) *Darby Walker (Juliana Sparkle) *Cassidy Ann Shaffer (Courtney Stariah) *Emily Blunt (Dana Padmore) *Peyton Meyer (Boris Padmore) *Samantha Boscarino (Hazel Albertson) *Molly Burnett (Kathryn Washburn) Yasmin12345 *Erin Pitt (Seline Flowers) *Danielle Soibelman (Kerri Albertson) *Anne Winters (Hope Padmore) NAP *Brittany Snow - Ciara Scott *Birgitte Hjort Sørensen - Roderica Fuerst *Lily Loveless - Julian Vandor *Tay Jardine - Marilyn Roads *Freya Mavor - Noella Lalonde *Lilly Singh - Bobbie Rosier *Jessica Sula - Ani Martins *Rowan Blanchard - Natalia Mendoza *Yara Shahidi - Oliviah Taylor Bond_em7 *Gillian Anderson - Professor Seraph *Leonardo Dicaprio - Ferlen Black *Stephen Amell - Ash Coryn Prince *Robbie Amell - Jacques Boudreaux *Ariana Richards - Jaeslya Knight *Laura Dern? - Jaeslya Knight *Kristen Bell - Jaina Nordskov *Mary Mouser - Eleanore Dane *Blake Lively - Genevieve Nereid *Mackenzie Aladjem - Melinda Bagman *Rachel Weisz? - Melinda Bagman *Daniel Cudmore - Karith Black *Rachelle Lefevre - Amelia McLaggen *Diane Kruger - Rebekka Romy Kaiser Colin687 *Bill O'Reilly - reserved Frost *Zoey Deutch - Blythe Winterfell *Lindsey Stirling - Alessandra D'Martin *Bella Thorne - Juliana Atherton *Gavin Casalegno - Jonathan McAlister - Ryan Hanson Bradford (Reserved for Older Jon) *Naomi Scott - Alyss Roanoke *Daniel Day-Lewis - Alec Winterfell *Logan Lerman - Alistair Medici *Maia Mitchell - Nikki McAlister *Chris Hemsworth - Erik D'Martin *Caroline Sunshine - Amber-Marie Rosseau-Gold *Liv Tyler - Briar Devlin MerisaMist *Lily James - Miley Ranheart *Jared Gilmore - Brandon Drade Category:Organization Category:OOC user aid Category:Work in Progress